Left Nothing, Found Everything
by JustASmallTownGirl123
Summary: Looking at her son and the love of her life playing together, and the smiles on their faces she knew that when she had left,she had left nothing and when she had arrived here she had found everything.
1. Getting Out

**A/N: Alright so I was listening to my ipod and got the idea for this fic. I hope you like it, please review! **

Chapter One

Getting Out

Hermione Granger quickly ran around the house picking up baby toys and blankets, stuffing them into a large diaper bag as she went. After two years of abuse she was finally leaving, yesterday had been the last straw.

…

_One Day Earlier_

_Hermione braced herself for the impact of his fist against her face but it didn't come. Surprised, because he usually got angry when she didn't have dinner finished by the time he got home, she opened her eyes to find her drunken husband distracted by their son who had just toddled into the room. Hayden had recently begun to walk and had been exploring the house ever since._

_ Ron walked over to their son and her heart began to race fearing the worst. Her heart slowed down, but only by a miniscule fraction as he picked the child up rather then hurting him as she had expected._

"_You really ought to stop messing up 'Mione Hayden's counting on you." He slurred, grinning manically at her, before placing the one year old back on the floor and walking down the hallway to the den._

_ Hermione quickly scooped up her son and began to quietly sob. In that instant when she had though the Ron was going to hurt Hayden she had finally found her reason for leaving, she was finally getting out._

…

Hermione walked into her bedroom and sat the diaper bag on her bed, beside the suitcase she had packed and shrunk both placing them in the same small beaded handbag she had used while they had been looking for horcruxes. She walked around the bed and leaned down into the playpen to pick up Hayden, trying not to jostle him too much so he would stay asleep. Hermione pointed her wand at the crib watching it shrink to the right size and then placed in too in her bag.

She made one final stroll around the house before ending up in the living room, standing in front of the mantle on the fireplace staring at all the moving pictures in their frames. Her eyes settled on their wedding picture and she began to cry softly. Hermione couldn't believe that in the span of a month she had gone from being blissfully happy, to being terrified at the mere sound of her husband's voice.

Ron and Hermione had dated for a few months before deciding to get married. About a week or so into the marriage Ron had begun to drink profusely. At he time she couldn't understand what had triggered his drinking, but now that she thought about it she could see the answer staring her right in the face. At the wedding he must have finally come to the realization that Fred was really gone. Everyone grieves differently and at their own pace, apparently it had just taken Ron a few months longer than everybody else to come to terms with his brother's passing. Unfortunately his way of coping was downing half a bottle of scotch every night.

The first time he had hurt her was when she had come into his study to try to get him to stop drinking away his sorrows. Before she had even opened her mouth to speak he had pelted a glass at her. Thankfully it had missed her, but upon impact with the door the glass had shattered and shards of it had imbedded themselves in her arm. Hermione had gone to St. Mungo's to get stitches, leaving her drunken husband passed out in the study.

The next day when he had come home from work, he had brought her a dozen roses and apologized over and over again. She had accepted both the flowers and his apology brushing it of as an alcohol induced mistake. This cycle of 'accidents' followed by gifts became more frequent, until it became almost a habit and he didn't even apologize anymore.

She shuddered, that part of her life was over now and Hermione and her son were going to leave for good. After some thinking she had decided to rent a room a muggle hotel for a while until she could find an apartment to rent. Hermione would have stayed with her parents or at the Leaky Cauldron but she knew Ron was bound to look there and it seemed to her that staying at a muggle hotel was her best option. She pulled her wand out of her back pocked and made sure she had a firm grip on Hayden and the beaded bag; she was just about to apparate when the front door opened and in strolled Ron.

Hermione's heart began to race as he looked her and her son over, "What are you doing Hermione?" he asked nodding in the direction of her wand and the bag.

Barely able to breath she managed to choke out, "Nothing." She knew that she had to leave but Ron's presence had paralyzed her.

"Well it looks like you're doing something." Ron looked her over once more and Hermione's heart beat even faster, as she could see the light bulb going off in his head. "Are you trying to leave me?"

"Not trying Ron, I am." Hermione replied with more confidence.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" he snarled walking closer.

She backed up, trying to keep as much distance between them as she could. "I'm not going to stand here and explain to you what you already know. Goodbye Ron, I'm really sorry it had to end like this.

Everything suddenly began to happen in slow motion. In that split second before she had begun to apparate Ron had picked up a vase off of the coffee table and thrown at her. Hermione had seen it in time and shielded her son from the object as it broke against the side of her head. Before Ron could do anymore damage. She apparated away to the only place she knew was safe for her and Hayden.

Hogwarts.

After the feeling of being sucked through a tube had subsided and Hermione felt her feet touch the ground she opened her eyes. Trying to ignore the pain in the side of her head she studied her surroundings and was surprised to find that she was standing in front of the entrance to the castle. Hermione had expected to be standing in Hogsmeade village, due to the protective charm that was around the castle. Either way she didn't know why it had happened and at that moment she didn't care, all she knew was that it brought her closer to safety.

Hermione began to slowly make her way up the steps, having to stop every so often when the pain in her head became too great. She had almost reached the entrance when Hayden opened his eyes and began to whimper, which quickly turned into a full on wail.

She sighed, he was either hungry or needed changing, neither of which she could accomplish at that particular second, "Shh, Hayden its ok, Mummy's right here. We're almost there sweet heart just hold on." Hermione cooed rubbing his back, finishing her ascent of the stone steps.

She entered the familiar corridor and felt instantly a sense of relief flood over her. Hermione walked a few feet and then took a left into the Great Hall. She looked around the large room old memories coming to surface and making her temporarily forget the pain in the side of her head and the blood trickling down her face.

Hermione looked down at her son and smiled, "This is where your Mummy went to school Hayden, and hopefully someday you will too."

He made a gurgling sound and smiled up at her. She smiled back at him and was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approach and was startled when a voice behind her said, "Excuse me, can I help you?"

Hermione whirled around and wasn't all that surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing there, looking exactly the same as the last time she had seen her.

"Hermione, is that you? What happened to your head?" she exclaimed rushing over to her former student.

At the mention of her injury the pain in her head came back to the front of her mind and she became very dizzy. Minerva noticed this and led Hermione over to the nearest bench.

"Hermione what happened to you? Who did this?" Professor McGonagall repeated. Hermione could see Minerva's eyes look over her bruised and battered arms and she already knew the next question she would ask. "Hermione what is going on? Who hurt you?"

At this question Hermione burst into tears. She wanted desperately to tell her who had hurt her, why she looked the way she did, but at that moment she was in too much emotional and physical pain to do either.

Seeing Hermione's distress Minerva gathered her into her arms, "Shh Hermione, its ok. You don't have to tell me anything, not right now at least. I'll send for Poppy and we will get you all patched up."

Hermione sniffed in response and when Minerva was sure she would be ok she exited to send off the patronus.

Hermione wiped her nose on her hand and checked her son over, making sure that he hadn't been cut by any of the shards from the vase. She smiled he was perfectly fine and was gazing wide-eyed up at the starry ceiling.

"It's pretty cool isn't it? This is exactly how it looked when I first came here too." Hermione smiled once again thinking back to the day she had been sorted.

Professor McGonagall walked back in the room and for the first time noticed the baby in Hermione's arms. She came and sat opposite of her, "Who is this?"

Hermione smiled, "This is Hayden, my son."

"Another Granger, I don't know if I will be able to handle it." She joked.

"Actually he's not technically a Granger he's." Hermione stopped short, she couldn't bring herself to say her own son's last name, **her** last name. "I-I mean…"

Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "It's ok, we can talk about all of this later."

Before either of them could say anymore Poppy Pomfrey bustled in, followed by someone else who Hermione couldn't quite make out. That was until Madam Pomfrey bent down to look at Hermione's head and she got a clear view of the not so stranger.

"What is **he **doing here?" she asked becoming angered.

"I should ask the same of you Granger." Draco Malfoy sneered back at her.

"Malfoy I really am not in the mood to deal with your attitude right now." Hermione replied raising her voice.

"Well I really am not in the mood to deal with you at all. I don't know why you're all making a big deal out of this, she probably just tripped and fell." He scoffed.

"You have no right to say that. You don't know what I've been through. I most certainly did not trip I-I was.." she couldn't finish, once again she began to cry, clutching tighter to Hayden for comfort.

"Draco you will leave now and I will meet you up in my office when I am finished here." Professor McGonagall said firmly.

He didn't argue or say anything in reply but just simply stormed out of the room.

In no time at all Madame Pomfrey had the wound cleaned and bandaged up, she had also doubled checked Hayden and also found no cuts. Minerva led Hermione and her son up to her old chambers that she had used when she had taught transfiguration. Even though she still taught the subject she decided that since she was also Headmistress it would make more sense for her to stay in the Head's chambers.

When they entered the rooms Hermione placed the beaded bag with the only belongings she had left on a chair and set Hayden down so that he could explore.

"If you need anything at all you know where to find me."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, and thank you so much Professor, for everything."

"It's not a problem Hermione. I will see you tomorrow and hopefully we can talk about what happened." She gave Hermione a meaningful look.

"I understand, see you in the morning." She replied.

"Good night Hermione." Minerva leaned down toward Hayden and tickled him. "Good night Hayden."

When Minerva had left the room, Hermione reached into her bag pulling out the suitcase, diaper bag, and play pen. She enlarged the diaper bag pulling out some toys for Hayden and once she was sure that he was occupied, took the suitcase and play pen into the bedroom. Hermione pointed her wand at both and they grew back to their normal sizes. She unfolded the play pen and placed it beside the king-sized bed, putting the rest of Hayden's toys, blanket and binkies in it.

Hermione walked back out to the living area and picked up Hayden taking him back to the bedroom. She opened up the suitcase and pulled out a pair of pajamas for him changing Hayden's clothes and diaper before changing into her own pajamas. Hermione sat Hayden in his playpen and walked out with a bottle and the dry formula in hand, looking in each room before finally finding a small kitchen area.

She made his bottle checking the temperature on her wrist while she walked back into the bedroom. Hermione picked him up out of the play pen and sat up against the numerous pillows to feed him his bottle. When he had finished she sat the bottle on the nightstand and contemplated putting Hayden back in the play pen but decided against it. It had been a rough day and she needed him there beside her.

Hermione pulled a couple of pillows from behind her and put them on the other side of Hayden so that he wouldn't fall out of the bed. She fell asleep with her son tight in her arms, nervous for what she would have to tell Professor McGonagall tomorrow, but she was also just happy to feel safe for the first time in what felt like forever.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this first chapter. I know that it was probably a bit boring and there was no Dramione action, but I am going to try and take this fic slow. In the past I have rushed my other fics and I am going to try to let this story develop not exactly slowly, but at a 'normal' pace, so to speak. **

**I am going to try to update a least once a week, hopefully more, but I already know that not next week, but the week after I will be without a computer for that whole week. Although I promise I will be writing the chapters I just won't be able to publish them.**

**Also if anybody knows of a good beta that is excepting people right now could you please let me know. It could either be someone who has beta'd for you or if you beta. Whatever, all I know is that my grammar is sometimes REALLY bad and I am in desperate need of a beta.**

**Anyways, hope you liked this story so far, pretty please review.**


	2. Explaining

Chapter Two

Explaining

Hermione woke the next morning to the crying of her one year old son. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically, but was relieved to see that Hayden was just crying for breakfast and a changing, instead of having rolled onto the floor like she had expected. Glancing at the clock on the wall across from the bed she was surprised to see that it was already nine, usually Hayden would wake her up before seven at the latest. Hermione picked him up and went out into the living room to get a diaper and a clean pair of clothes to change him into.

Hayden could eat solids now and she only fed him a bottle at night, so she decided she would just take him down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the middle of summer so she knew it would probably only be her, Hayden and Minerva in the large room, but that was all the company Hermione needed. She walked out of the rooms and started making her way down towards the Great Hall. While on one of the moving staircases she laughed and the mesmerized look on her son's face.

"Sure it's cool now, but just wait till you have to get all the way up to the Astronomy Tower and the staircases won't cooperate whatsoever."

When they eventually reached the entrance to the Great Hall Hayden began to squirm on her hip to be let down, "Alright, alright" she sat him down "here you go."

Hayden just stood there a moment looking around at everything before beginning to walk down the main aisle, with Hermione following close behind, ready to catch him if he fell. Halfway down the room he finally spotted Professor McGonagall who was sitting in the middle of the empty staff table reading the Daily Prophet, and began to run towards her. He slowed down a bit when he got to the three stairs leading up to the table, but he confidently climbed up them and crawled under the table.

Hermione laughed, at this age he didn't really understand the idea of strangers and if he had seen someone only once for at least five minutes he acted like you were his new best friend. At least this was how she saw it, but maybe he was just going to be a social butterfly when he grew up, unlike his mother who had her nose in a book at all times.

Apparently Minerva had been so absorbed in what ever she was reading that she hadn't heard them walk in let alone hear Hayden crawl under the table considering the surprised look on her face when he tugged on her cloak.

Minerva laughed at the little boy, "Well good morning Hayden." She greeted him, setting down the newspaper on the table before picking him up and setting him on her lap. She looked up at Hermione, "Good morning Hermione, did you sleep well?"

Hermione walked around the table and took a seat beside her, "Yes, thank you again for everything."

"It's no trouble at all." Minerva studied Hermione as she took a pastry off a plate and began eating. "Hermione…"

"I know what you want me to tell you but could we please wait until after breakfast?" said Hermione not looking up from her plate.

Minerva smiled sadly, "Of course."

"Mama?" Hayden said looking at Hermione.

"Yes baby?" she turned to look at him. He didn't say anything but moved his hand up to his mouth and then pointed at the food on the table. Hermione smiled, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded his head vigorously and reached his arms out to her; Hermione took him and sat him on her lap. She grabbed a banana from a bowl of fruit and pealed it, breaking off a small hunk and handed it to him. Hermione did this several times, all the time knowing that Minerva was watching her intently.

"Ron and I got married a few months after the war." She began, staring at the spots on a pear. "After about a week he started drinking, a lot, and the first time he hurt me I thought it was just a drunken mistake and Ron apologized about a million times. Then it started to become more and more frequent, I know I should have left but I was so scared." She paused as she felt a lone tear roll down her cheek.

"It's ok Hermione." Minerva said softly taking one of Hermione's hands in both of hers.

"When I found out I was pregnant he stopped, so I guess- I guess he had some sort of compassion left in him. But after Hayden was born and I was back home from the hospital he started hurting me again. The day before last I thought- I thought he was going to hurt Hayden, so I left." Hermione began crying, "But then he threw the vase at me and Hayden could've really gotten hurt. I should've- I should've left earlier but I didn't and I don't know what I would have done if he had been hurt. It would've been my fault and…"

"Hermione Granger stop right there. None of this is your fault. Ron is the one who is to blame for all of this, not you." Minerva said.

Hermione looked up at her disbelievingly, "But it feels like it should be my fault."

"Let me ask you a question. Did you ask Ron to hurt you?"

"No but-"

"Did you want him to hurt you?" she continued.

"No but-"

"Were you afraid to leave because you thought he might come after you and Hayden and hurt you again?"

"Yes I was but-"

"Well then it seems to me that none of this is your fault." Minerva finished.

Hermione didn't continue to argue. Deep down she knew that Minerva was right, but there was still a part of her that said different. They sat in silence for a few moments aside from the occasional clink that came from Hayden inspecting the items on the table.

"Hermione last night I was thinking and I wondered if you would like to teach Transfiguration." Minerva said breaking the silence.

"But I thought you taught Transfiguration? Plus I never finished my seventh year so I wouldn't really be all that qualified." Hermione replied.

"Oh please Hermione, we both know that you could have taken your N.E.W.T.S. in you sixth year if it had been allowed." Minerva joked, causing Hermione to blush. "And since I am the new Headmistress it will be easier if someone else could take over Transfiguration. Truthfully I don't know of anyone else who would be better for the position."

"Oh well thank you Professor, I would love to teach here but what about Hayden? Where would he stay while I was teaching?"

"Well I imagine he could stay with you in the classroom as long as he didn't prove to be a disruption. As young as he is now he already he seems like he is pretty quiet most of the time." Minerva answered studying Hayden with a smile. He seemed to know she was looking at him because he looked up and smiled back. "Or if you would rather not have him with you Poppy and I are usually not extremely busy during the day and we could take turns watching him."

Hermione contemplated all of it for a moment. It seemed like a good idea and Ron definitely had no reason to come back to Hogwarts so there was no chance of seeing him again, but she was still hesitant. "Are you sure Professor?"

"I am positive." Giving her a reassuring smile.

Hermione sighed, "Alright I'll do it."

**A/N: So I know it has been like two weeks since I updated and I do apologize, but my muse just would not cooperate. Also I know there was absolutely no Draco in this chapter at all but hopefully my muse will start cooperating again and I can get the ball rolling on Hermione and Draco's relationship. Anyways, please review, I appreciate it. :)**


	3. Confrontations and New Beginnings

**A/N: Alright so here is the next chapter, I got it done a little later than I said but at least it didn't take me two weeks. ;) Hope you all like it and please review!**

**Note: Anything in **_**italics **_**is a flashback to an earlier event.**

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters, if I did my name would be J.K. Rowling, and I would be swimming in gold. Sadly neither of which are true.**

Chapter Three

Confrontations and New Beginnings

Hermione glanced at her robes hanging in the closet nervously. It had been a month and a half since she had first arrived at Hogwarts, and in just a half hour's time all the students would be arriving. Although, Hermione thought, tonight was going to be the easy part; tomorrow was when the real work began. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and began getting dressed.

Minerva had gotten Hermione completely prepared, even though there hadn't been much Hermione didn't remember. The two had also decided that although Headmasters and Headmistresses weren't usually Heads of House since it was only Hermione's first year teaching they would wait until she had a bit more experience to make her Head of Gryffindor. Everything else had been smooth sailing and when the other Professors began to arrive in late August they were all accepting and delighted that Hermione would be teaching. And everyone had taken to Hayden quite well, becoming a surrogate family of sorts.

But despite all the happiness there had been one incident the very same day she had agreed to teach, that had almost put Hermione over the edge.

…

_ She had been in her new office slash study unpacking and shelving the few books that she had been able to pack in her suitcase when Malfoy had walked in. _

_He had obviously been expecting Minerva because when he saw it was her he said, "Oh Granger its you."_

"_Yes it is me Malfoy. Did you need something?" Hermione answered curtly._

"_Not from you. I was looking for Minerva and she wasn't in the headmaster's office so I figured she would be in here."_

"_Well obviously she isn't here." She said placing her Spellman's Syllabary on the bookshelf beside her desk._

"_I can see that much Granger." Draco hissed, he paused and looked around. "Why are you here anyway?"_

"_I should ask the same of you." Hermione said getting the subject away from herself._

"_I asked you first, Granger." She just stared at him, not budging. He sighed, "Fine. If you must know I am teaching Potions now. I took over for Snape."_

"_Really, Minerva's letting __**you**__ teach?"_

"_Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Hermione just snickered in response. "Now its your turn to answer my question. What are you doing here?"_

"_Unpacking." Hermione stated simply._

"_Why?" He questioned._

"_Because Malfoy, I am the new Transfiguration Professor." She huffed._

"_What? She hired you?" Draco asked disbelievingly._

"_Yes, what is the problem with that?" _

"_There are too many to count, but for starters its __**you**__, that alone is the biggest problem. Plus what are you going to with that little monster of yours during the day?" Hermione opened her mouth to argue with him, but he ignored her and trudged on. "There's no one here who can take care of him and its obvious the father isn't in the picture, otherwise you would have gone back home to tell him. That is if you have a home at all. That's probably why you came here in the first place, for a home." _

_By the time he finished Hermione had begun to cry in earnest, "You don't have any idea what I've been through! You c-can't imagine what I've h-had to deal with." _

_ She stood up and pushed passed him, running out the door, out of the classroom and into the corridor. Hermione ran in the direction of her rooms crying all the time. _

_When she was almost there she passed Minerva and Hayden. "Hermione? Hermione what happened?"_

_ She didn't stop, she couldn't. Hermione just kept on running until she finally reached her rooms. But as soon as she got through the door she felt as if all the energy had left her body. She slid down the wall beside the door, pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed._

_ Hermione had thought she could do this, but if she was going to have to deal with Malfoy berating her everyday she didn't know if she could really do it._

_The door slowly opened and Hermione lifted her head up when she felt a small hand pat her knee, "Mama?" Hayden said with a curious look on his face._

_Hermione sniffed and gathered him up onto her lap, "Its ok baby, mummy's fine."_

_Minerva entered the room and bent down in front of them, "Well you don't look fine to me."_

_Hermione laughed half-heartedly, "I guess you're right."_

"_Hermione what happened?" she questioned._

_ Hermione explained what had happened while she had been organizing her study, and Minerva and Hayden had been out on a walk._

"_Minerva, I don't know if I can do this." She whispered when she had finished._

"_Hermione, I know you can do this. I thought I had gotten through to Draco last night, but apparently that arrogant skull of his is thicker than I thought." Minerva stood up, "I am going to go deal with him now, I will see you at dinner though."_

_Hermione stood up too, "Please don't tell him what really happened. If anyone is going to tell him its going to be me and I don't really see that happening."_

"_I won't." Minerva assured her._

…

Hermione blinked away her thoughts and looked out across the packed hall, smiling. All the new first years were talking, laughing, and some just looking around the room in a daze. Minerva was right she could do this, hopefully.

_**The Next Morning**_

Hermione walked out of her study and came to stand behind the desk in the front of her classroom. This was her third class of the day and by now she had pretty much gotten the hang of things and had stopped worrying about Hayden, at least not as much as she had at the beginning of the day.

Hermione had arranged for Hayden to stay with Winky the house elf during the day. A few days after she had first arrived Hermione had discovered that Winky had decided to live at Hogwarts and help out in the kitchens even though she was technically a free elf. When Winky had met Hayden she had offered to take care of him while Hermione was teaching. Winky had explained that in some of the families she had worked for there had been small children she had to take care of and that she would be delighted to help Hermione with Hayden.

At first Hermione had protested, the old S.P.E.W. in her flaring up. After much negotiation and refusal from both sides they had come to an agreement; Winky would take care of Hayden while Hermione was teaching and in exchange would get two galleons a week.

Hermione pointed her wand at the doors and motioned for them to shut, signaling the beginning of class.

"Good morning class." She greeted the eleven year old students.

"Good morning Professor." They chimed some happily and some unhappily.

"Now I know that this is your first year at Hogwarts and things might seem a bit new and scary but I am in the same boat as all of you. This is my first year teaching, and although I went to Hogwarts and know my way around it is still a bit daunting." Hermione paused then continued, "If you could all turn to page…"

She was interrupted when a hand near the front shot up, "Yes Miss…"

"Cole, Hannah Cole." The Gryffindor finished. "Professor is it true that you are_**the**_ Hermione Granger and that you were friends with Harry Potter?"

Hermione was a little taken aback, "Yes that is my name and I was-I mean I still am friends with Harry." At least she thought so. She hadn't spoken to Harry or Ginny or any of her old friends for that matter, since she had left. Hermione wondered what Ron had told them as a cover story and made a mental note to send Ginny an owl.

"That is so amazing! I heard that you were the only reason he was able to defeat You-Know-Who and if you hadn't helped him that he might be dead. People say that you're the most brilliant witch and-and…"

"Alright that is enough Miss Cole. I appreciate the compliments, but we should really be focusing on class work. Now if you would all please turn to page…" She was once again interrupted by another raised hand but this time in the back from a scowling Slytherin.

"Yes?"

"I'm Jacob Spence and I disagree with Cole, I don't think you're all that brilliant." He stated simply.

Hannah whipped her head around, "You don't know anything Spence. You wouldn't know you're head from your ars…"

"Alright Hannah that is quite enough; unless of course you would like me to deduct points from your house?" Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow and Hannah became silent. Then she turned to Jacob, "Mr. Spence I would like to know the reasoning behind your opinion, if you don't mind."

"Oh no I don't mind at all Professor." He said smugly. "Someone asked just about the same thing this morning in potions and Professor Malfoy said something that set things straight for me."

Hermione began to panic. She had told Minerva over a month ago not to tell him what had really happened. Had she betrayed her trust? No, Hermione trusted the Headmistress she would never break a promise. Then what did he say?

"Well then what did tell you?" she asked.

"He said that you are a no good mudblood, with no remarkable intelligence, and that you reminded him of a night troll." Jacob said grinning evilly.

Hermione kept a straight face, but said firmly, "Mr. Spence I will not have that word used in my classroom, fifteen points from Slytherin." There was a collective sigh from the Slytherins and a few whispered cheers from the Gryffindors.

Hermione began to walk towards the back of the classroom, but stopped before exiting the doors and said, "You will read the first section in chapter one and have it done by the time a get back."

She left the classroom without another word and headed in the direction of the dungeons. Hermione was going to settle this once and for all.

**A/N: Cliffy! Hehe. Hope you guys all liked it, please review! **


	4. You've Crossed the Line Too Many Times

**A/N: Ok so I am going to apologize now for completely abandoning this story. You probably are all very angry with me which is completely understandable. My Harry Potter muse just kind of vacated my brain but now it's back and I am going to try to update this story a lot more regularly. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

You've Crossed the Line Too Many Times

Hermione's heals clicked down the corridor as she made her way towards the dungeons. Her mind raced as she took the steps two at a time. She couldn't believe he had actually said that, well on second thought maybe she could, but that really didn't matter because either way she was going to give him a piece of her mind. He was a selfish git and this whole feud, or whatever you would call it, had been going on for far too long and she was done. It was different when they were in school, she could handle it then, but when a student said something to her like that in her own classroom that was going too far.

Hermione reached the door to the potions classroom and opened it not bothering to knock. She looked around at the empty classroom for a moment before continuing on to Malfoy's study. Hermione walked in to find him seated at his desk grading papers, and upon hearing her enter he looked up.

"Oh, Granger, its you." Draco said dryly, looking back down and continuing to grade the papers.

"Yes it's me, who else did you expect?" She snapped.

"Why would I expect it to be you; I mean its you." He scoffed.

"I would've thought you would have known I would come here, once I found out what you said to your students about me."

"What did you just say?" Draco asked stopping what he was doing.

"Not ten minutes ago Mr. Spence informed me that you told his class that I was a no good mudblood, that I was stupid, and that I reminded you of a night troll. Mind telling me what that was about?" Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest.

His composure broke, "Everyone was talking about you, Hermione Granger this, Hermione Granger that." Draco said raising his voice and looking up at her, "I couldn't get any peace in my own classroom. So yeah, I said those things and frankly I don't give a damn."

"Well if you could stop I would really appreciate it, because I do not like students saying things like that to me." She said without pause.

"Oh really, and why should I stop?" He inquired leaning back in his chair.

Hermione sighed, "Because Malfoy, I'm done with the constant bickering back and forth, the insults, the name-calling. It is childish and immature." She paused looking away. "Plus I just can't deal with it, not on top of everything that has happened."

"Will you please tell me what the ruddy hell you're talking about? You keep saying that I 'don't know what you've been through', and rubbish like that, but how could I possibly know seeing as you won't tell me?" Draco countered.

"Why would I tell you?" Hermione asked.

"Because I might just stop having all these petty arguments with you, if you tell me." He explained tapping his fingers together.

"Blackmail? Honestly?" He didn't answer but looked up at her waiting for a response. Hermione sighed, "Fine you know what if this is what its going to take then I will tell you. After the war was over Ron and I got married. It was great at first but then he started drinking and he… he started to hurt me. He threw things at me, hit me, pushed me, you name it chance is he did it. Ron stopped when I found out about Hayden but once I had him he started it all up again. The day before I came here I thought he was going to hurt Hayden so I decided to leave. I was bleeding when I got here because when Ron found out we were leaving he picked up a vase and threw it at me."

Draco just sat there, the smirk wiped off his face to be replaced by a look of astonishment. Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes, she hadn't talked about any of this in months.

After a few moments of awkward silence Hermione spoke, "What after all that you have nothing to say?"

"I- um I mean…" He stuttered.

"Never mind, you don't have to say anything, but now that I've told you have to hold up your end of the deal." Hermione walked out of the room without another word, tears streaming down her face.

She was halfway through the classroom when she heard him behind her, "Granger, wait." She kept on walking picking up her pace even but she hesitated for a moment when he said, "Hermione, please wait."

Draco had never said please, let alone use her first name. So Hermione stopped but didn't turn to look at him, "What?"

"I-I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I didn't know but…"

"That's right you didn't know, and now that you do you will keep it to yourself and leave me alone. Like we agreed." She said trying to keep from breaking down there and then.

Hermione almost ran back to her classroom. She poked her head in the door and announced that class was dismissed before walking as fast as she could to her chambers. She walked in and found Hayden playing with blocks on the floor while Winky was preparing his lunch in the kitchen. Hermione gathered Hayden up in her arms, hugging him close to her chest for comfort. She had just told her deepest, darkest secret to the most unreliable, and untrustworthy person she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So not the lengthiest chapter, but it's a start now that I've got my inspiration back. Please review!**


	5. Turning Over a New Leaf

Chapter Five

Turning Over a New Leaf

The next morning Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, with her fingers crossed. She sat down to the right of Minerva as usual and looked around the Great Hall and around the Professor's table. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and no one was giving her odd looks, maybe Malfoy had actually kept his promise. Hermione began to eat and was starting to believe that everything was going to be fine when someone sat down beside her. The unusual part wasn't that someone was sitting beside her; it was unusual who the someone was.

"Good morning." He greeted her politely.

"Um… good morning." She answered hesitantly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm eating breakfast, obviously." Draco replied.

"No I mean what are you doing _here_?" Hermione repeated gesturing to where he was sitting.

"Well I didn't really think we had 'assigned seats' or anything, and Pomona had no problem with me sitting here this morning." He answered glancing over at Professor Sprout, who was in deep conversation with Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, alright then." She said turning back to her food.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from their silverware clinking against their dishes.

Draco broke the silence, "I haven't told anyone." She looked up at him, "I will **never** tell anyone, you can trust me. I know with our history and all you probably won't want to believe me, but I promise that everything you told me yesterday will never leave that room."

Before she could utter another word the bell that signaled classes would be starting in a half hour rang and Malfoy had stood up and left. Hermione sat there stunned for a moment. Aside from the previous day, that had probably been the longest and most pleasant conversation she had ever had with Malfoy. She shook her head before exiting the Great Hall, making her way towards her classroom.

The rest of the day went smoothly and there was not one rude comment from any student. By that afternoon during her free period Hermione was beginning to believe what Malfoy had said. She sat in her office at her desk with Hayden in her lap and a piece of blank parchment in front of her. Since she had at least one free period a day she had asked Winky if she would bring Hayden up to her classroom so Hermione wouldn't be absent from his whole day.

Hermione's hand hovered over the blank parchment as she contemplated what to write. She knew that since Ginny and Harry were married now Harry would inevitably end up reading the letter as well and so she addressed it to both of them. But then came the hard part, did she tell them that she had simply left Ron because things hadn't worked out, or did she tell them the truth.

_Dear Ginny & Harry,_

_ So I know you two are probably wondering where I am, seeing as its been almost two months and you have yet to hear from me. I don't know what Ron told you but I'm positive that it's not true. Hayden and I are fine, we're with friends, I guess that's what you can call them. You probably want to know what's going on right? I'll just start at the beginning._

_ You know last year at Christmas when we came over and my nose was broken and I told you that I had tripped down the stairs? That was a lie. Ron got angry with me because he had gotten some stain or other on a shirt and I wasn't able to get it out, even with magic, so he punched me. And when I came over with Hayden about a week before we left and I had that ghastly gash on my forehead, I told you I had slipped in the kitchen and knocked my head on the corner of the counter. That was also a lie. I didn't slip Ron pushed me and I fell into the counter. I know this is all going to be hard to take in and I don't know if you will even want to believe me, but everything in this letter is true. Ron started hurting me not long after we were married and a few months ago something just made me wake up and realize how bad everything was and how much worse it could've gotten. So I left. _

_There's a second piece of parchment in this letter, I've written where we're staying, but you have to get rid of that paper as soon as you've read it. I can't risk the chance of Ron finding out where we are. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Hermione and Hayden_

Hermione found a spare piece of paper in her desk and wrote a single word on it before tucking it in the same envelope with the letter and writing _The Potters _on the front. She called over the owl that Minerva had given her to use and gave it the envelope, petting it on the head before it flew through the open window on her right. Hermione watched her son as he inspected various items on her desk, but looked up when she heard a knock.

Malfoy was leaning against the doorframe of the door to her study, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"I-um sure." She answered bewildered.

He entered the room and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "So how…"

"Okay just stop. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Hermione asked interrupting him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this morning you and I actually had a pleasant conversation, and now you're here asking if you can come in, instead of just barging in like you usually would." She paused. "I didn't tell you what happened so you could pity me, so if that's what all this is, could you please stop."

"I'm not pitying you, I swear." Draco said.

"Well than what happened to the old Malfoy I know, and don't love?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"It seems Hermione that the old Draco you're talking about has turned over a new leaf, so to speak." He answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That I've changed." She still looked confused so he continued. "I'll start from the beginning. After the war for about a month it felt like I was part of an actual family, my parents seemed happy and I was definitely happy. We were on the losing side of course, but for those last two years or so we had fallen from Voldemort's graces and if I were to be completely honest life was miserable. I think we were all just relieved that it was over, whether we had won or lost. But like I said, it only lasted for a month. My father began to plot again, so to speak. My mother tried talking some sense into him but he wouldn't let it go; I guess if you've lived in one frame of mind your whole life it's hard to except change."

"So this all has to do with you changing?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"It's the main reason yes. I couldn't stay with my parents, I thought that I was done being a Death Eater's son, but I guess I was wrong. So I left and came here, Minerva said I could teach so I took the job and have been pretty happy ever since. I started to 'find myself' I guess that's what you could call it; once I was I was away from my family I realized that life didn't have to be about making people miserable. So I've changed." Draco finished.

"You say that you've changed but you've only started being nice to me in the past couple of days." She stated.

"I want to apologize for that. I think that when you got here I was kicked back into 'school mode', where it was expected that you and I would never and should never get along. I was an arse and I'm sorry." He paused, "After you told me everything yesterday, I think it made the 'change' with me officially stick. I realized that if someone like Weasley, who grew up in a well-rounded, loving family could end up marrying a wonderful, intelligent, and beautiful girl, and then turn around and start hurting her, than imagine what could happen to me if I continued to live the way I had been living."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him, "What did you just say?"

"That if I continued to live the way…"

"No, before that, you-you said I was a wonderful, intelligent, and beautiful girl. Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Well I was just simply stating the obvious." He answered, giving her a genuine smile.

Hermione could feel her cheeks flush, _Why are you blushing? It's just Malfoy, _she thought. "Oh, well thank you."

"You're welcome." Draco held out his hand, "Friends?"

She smiled and placed her hand in his and shook it, "Friends."

**A/N: Alright so there is finally a teensy bit of romance in this chapter. Just a spark, I know, but it's better than nothing right? Please shoot me a review and tell me what you think! **

**-SmallTownGirl**


	6. Visitors

**A/N: Hey so I don't know how many of you got to go see the midnight premiere of Deathly Hallows Part 2 but I did and let me tell you it was AMAZING! I'm not going to spoil anything for anyone if they haven't gotten a chance to see the movie yet but all I'm gonna say is that Snape is my new favorite character and it was great but SOOOO bittersweet. Ahhh, so anyways I was so inspired by the movie and I was going to try and get this next chapter up Friday afternoon, but I was still wiped out from the night before and then Saturday, Sunday, and Monday I was extremely busy so I didn't have a chance to get it up. But at least it didn't take me a week :) Well here it is, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Visitors

"Now I know its Friday and this is your last class before the weekend but we still have work to do and as seventh years I expect you to focus." Hermione said looking directly at a pair of rowdy Gryffindors sternly. "Today I'll ask that you each pair up and take turns combining and transfiguring each others textbooks, rucksacks, and such into arm chairs. You'll be using the technique we've been practicing this week and the pair that completes this assignment the most accurately at the end of the period will receive a homework pass that they can use on any one assignment at any time this year."

There was rustling of scraping chairs and shuffling feet as the students hurried to partner up and find a table. Hermione looked around once they were finished and added one last comment.

"And Mr. Lewis, please be careful, I don't think Mr. Davis would appreciate it if his belongings were blown up." She said causing Zachary Lewis' ears and cheeks to turn red while the rest of the class snickered.

Zachary, as she had only learned yesterday, was distantly related to Seamus Finnegan and it appeared that the talent for blowing things up ran in the family. Hermione shushed her class and sat back down at her desk beginning to grade an assignment she had given out to the second years earlier in the week. After a moment she looked up to see how her class was progressing and was surprised when she saw the door to her classroom open, revealing Minerva. The older witch walked the length of the classroom studying the students and ended up behind Hermione's desk.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you have some visitors." Minerva explained.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her pulse quickened afraid of who was there to see her, "It's not…."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. No it's not him, if he did show up I can promise you he wouldn't even get past the front gate before I dealt with him." Minerva assured Hermione knowing who she thought she'd been talking about.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "Alright. Did you tell them that I was in the middle of a class?"

"Yes I did, but these two were very insistent that they see you as soon as possible." She replied with a smile. "I sent them to your rooms and told them that I would take over for you since it was your last class of the day."

"You really don't have to do that."

"It's not a problem, don't worry."

Hermione filled Minerva in on what the class was supposed to be doing and made her way out of the classroom, heading down the hall and up a flight of stairs to her rooms. As she walked Hermione's mind began to worry for the countless time that week about how Ginny and Harry had reacted to her letter. She had sent it to them that Tuesday and her owl had come back without a reply and she hadn't heard from them yet. It put her on edge to say the least.

Hermione pushed open the door to her rooms and called, "Winky, Minerva said she sent down some people that were here to see me, are they…"

She wasn't able to finish as she was tackled by a figure with flaming red hair, "Oh Hermione, I've missed you so much!"

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed, pulling away to look at her friend before giving her another hug. They parted and Hermione looked around the room, spotting Harry like she expected, and walked over and embraced him. "Please, sit down." She said motioning to the couch and chair.

Harry sat in the chair while Hermione and Ginny sat down on the couch, "Where's Hayden?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glanced at her watch, "Winky puts Hayden down for a nap around two so I expect he still asleep."

"Winky?" Harry asked recognizing the name.

"Yes, a few days after I got here I found out she had come to live at Hogwarts and help in the kitchens. She's technically a free elf but she liked helping. She offered to take care of Hayden during the day while I was teaching. I agreed after basically forcing her to take two galleons a week." Hermione explained.

"Ah." He said nodding.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked smiling.

Ginny and Harry shared a look before Ginny threw her arms around Hermione once more, "We're so sorry."

Hermione pulled away smile gone, averting both of her friends' gazes, "What do you mean?"

"We're sorry for what Ron did to…"Ginny began.

"Please don't." Hermione interrupted, trying to hold back the tears she could feel forming in the corners of her eyes. "It's not your fault, and I don't want you apologizing for something you had no control over."

"You don't have to accept Ginny's, but you need to accept mine." said Harry suddenly. Hermione looked up at him confused. "A few months ago about a week after you had broken your nose you, Hayden, and Ron came over for dinner and when we sat down to eat and Ron's arm brushed against you, I saw you flinch. I brushed it off at first, but then during dinner almost every time before you spoke you looked at Ron, like you were asking for permission to speak. I was going to talk to you alone before you left but as soon as dinner was over Ron rushed you three out of there and I never got the chance. After that I just brushed everything off, figuring I was being paranoid." He paused looking Hermione in the eye, "I should've said something, and then maybe you wouldn't have had to go through it as long as you did after that. You're my best friend Hermione, and I'm sorry I ever let anyone hurt you like that."

Hermione began to cry and stood up, and so did Harry, she hugged him so tight letting the tears flow freely down her face. Eventually Ginny stood too and Hermione moved over to her, embracing her as well. After a few moments the three sat back down and Hermione sniffed away the last of her tears.

"I really don't see why you feel the need to apologize, but I can tell you won't stop until I accept it so I forgive you." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Harry replied.

"So I know it doesn't make much difference but what excuse did Ron come up with for mine and Hayden's absence?" Hermione asked.

"He said that you two were visiting you parents for the rest of the summer and that he couldn't go because he didn't have enough vacation time." Harry said.

"I'll have to tell my parents that the next time I write in case anyone calls." Hermione thought aloud.

"You've talked to them then?" Ginny asked.

"I told them that I left Ron. I didn't tell them where I was though; I figured Ron would go looking for me at my parents and I didn't think it was a good idea for them to know." Hermione explained.

"Well I don't know if Ron's been there, but Mum tried to call them. We could all tell she was becoming suspicious and if Ron had walked into the house when he did Mum would've called them and his cover would have been blown." Ginny said.

"That would've been disastrous." Hermione commented.

"Speaking of Mum, would you be totally against the idea of us telling her where you and Hayden are, and what happened?" Ginny asked cautiously.

Hermione contemplated the question for a moment, "I guess you can tell her and your Dad too if you want. But just make sure that neither of them goes off on Ron, because then he'll know that someone's been talking to me."

"Thank you, I know it'll make Mum a bit more at ease." Ginny said.

"Well do you want to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked seeing that the clock now said 5:30. "I'll just tell Minerva we're eating in my rooms and she'll have the kitchens send us up some food."

"That sounds great." Ginny answered. Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled, sending Minerva a Patronus and in less than fifteen minutes they were all enjoying a delicious meal. Hayden woke up about halfway through dinner and Ginny got him saying she didn't mind at all since she hadn't seen her nephew in months. The rest of the night flew by in no time, the three caught up and Hermione felt so glad to be able to talk to her two best friends again. Just as they were finishing up their coffee and treacle tart, there was an unexpected visitor.

"Oh and I almost forgot…" Ginny was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Hermione are you in there? You weren't at dinner and Minerva said that you'd decided to eat dinner in your rooms. I just wanted to make sure…" Draco Malfoy said opening the door, but he stopped talking once he saw who was in the room.

Harry stood up, "What's he doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you Potter." Draco spat.

"Please stop it you two." Hermione said standing up and placing herself between the two. She looked at Harry, "Draco is the new Potions professor." Then she turned to Draco, "Harry and Ginny came to visit."

"You told them where you were? What if Weasley finds out?" Draco asked incredulously.

"He won't they've made sure…"

"You told Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"Yes he's…"

"Why in the name of Merlin would you do something like that?" He asked.

"Maybe because she trusts me, Potter. Ever think of that?" Draco said smirking.

"Why would she trust a no good little prat like you?"

"Enough!" Ginny shouted. The two men went quiet, and then she turned her attention to Hermione. "Hermione, did you tell Malfoy?"

"Yes. As hard as this is to believe he's changed and when he asked me what was going on I told him because I knew I could trust him." She answered.

"Alright that's good enough for me." Ginny came to stand beside Harry. "We should probably get back though, it's late."

"Okay, and don't be strangers. Owl me so we can get together again." Hermione said hugging the two.

Then they apparated away, leaving only Draco, Hermione and Hayden, who was playing on the floor. Hermione walked over and sank down on the floor by Hayden leaning against the sofa. After a moment Draco joined her on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

She looked up at him and smirked, "Well you should be."

"Yeah whatever." Draco said trying to hide a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there ya have it. So I know a lot of people were wanting to see how Ginny and Harry would react to Hermione's letter so I hoped you liked it. The response to the last chapter was amazing and I would love some more reviews, so please click that little button down there! :)**


	7. I've Got A Feeling

**A/N: So I didn't get a huge response from the last chapter, don't know where all my reviewers went but I hope you're all still reading this and liked the last chapter :) I don't have much to say about this chapter but I hope ya like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

I've Got A Feeling

_Three Months Later_

Hermione sat in her office trying to grade papers. It was late Thursday night and she needed to have these done by tomorrow but like the past week she hadn't been able to concentrate. Her mind was too preoccupied, still trying to figure out what had happened between her and Draco that past Saturday.

_**Saturday**_

_ Hermione and Draco were sitting on the floor watching as Hayden played with his new toys. Today was his 2__nd__ birthday and all the staff had come to celebrate. It was a wonderful day but it had been tiring and all Hermione wanted to do was sleep._

"_I should probably put him to bed." She said glancing at her watch._

"_Well you can put him to bed, but I don't think he'll be going to sleep anytime soon." Draco said chuckling._

_She watched Hayden who was giggling to himself and didn't show any signs of sleep, "Maybe putting chocolate icing on the chocolate cake was a mistake."_

"_He'll only be two once." He commented looking at her. "I think you've got some icing on your cheek."_

_Hermione's face turned red as she tried to wipe it off. __**Why are you embarrassed? It's just Draco,**__ she thought. "Did I get it?"_

"_No, here let me." He gently placed a hand on the side of her face and wiped the icing off with his thumb. _

_ Hermione stared into his eyes. She got this warm bubbly feeling and began to lean into Draco's face. He did the same and they were a hairsbreadth apart, Hermione's eyes closed, when she finally realized what she was doing. Her eyes shot open and she pulled away from him._

_She stared straight ahead not looking at Draco, "Well its late I should probably get back." He said standing up._

_Hermione nodded, "I'll-uh I'll see you at breakfast."_

"_Yeah, see you then." Draco stood there for a moment longer before opening her door and leaving._

_**What was that?**__ She thought __**You're just friends, that's it**__. Hermione picked up Hayden, took him to his room and got him ready for bed. After he was all settled she turned off his light and shut his door walking into her own room. But that night Hermione didn't get one wink of sleep._

_**Present**_

Hermione placed her head in her hands and sighed. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get anything accomplished until she cleared things up with Draco. In the past three months her and Draco had become great friends and she didn't want some awkward situation to ruin their friendship. She left her office and made her way down to the dungeons hoping to find him in his office. She walked into his classroom and was surprised when she found him at one of the cauldrons, brewing something. Hermione took a step toward him, but stopped suddenly becoming nervous and questioning her decision to confront Draco. She tried to back up and leave quietly, but he looked up trying to find something and spotted her.

"Hermione? What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Um I just-I," She bit her lip trying to come up with a plausible story. "You know actually I've forgotten why I came down here in the first place, so I'll just go." Hermione turned around to leave.

"Hermione wait!" Draco called.

She froze and oddly she was glad he had stopped her. She turned around not paying attention and accidentally knocked over a tray of glass vials that had been sitting on the edge of a table. Hermione's cheeks grew red as she bent down to clean up her mess and Draco came over to help.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's, fine don't worry about it." He said taking out his want and repairing the broken glass. "See, magic fixes everything."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah good thing cause…ow!" She looked down at her right hand which she had rested on the floor, there was a gash on her index finger and it had begun to bleed.

"Looks like you cut yourself on the glass. Wait here, I've got some Dittany in my office." He stood up and walked off before she could protest.

Hermione sighed, all she really needed was some water and a bandage and she'd be fine. Essence of Dittany was completely unnecessary for a minor cut. Draco came back with the bottle and took her hand squeezing a couple of drops onto her finger. She watched as the blood disappeared and her finger healed itself.

"You know that really wasn't necessary." Hermione commented

"Yes but you know how dirty this floor can get sometimes. I didn't want your finger to get infected."

She looked up at him, about to roll her eyes when she noticed the genuine concern on his face. Then as Hermione looked into his eyes that same bubbly feeling came over her and she felt goosebumps on her arms. From the cold of the dungeon or from something else she didn't know and she didn't care. She reached out and placed her hand on the side of his face and when he didn't pull away from her she continued. Hermione leaned towards him, closed her eyes and kissed him. As soon as their lips touched Hermione felt this instant spark that lit off a million fireworks in her head. The kiss was passionate but not urgent, beautiful but not rushed and that's what made it perfect.

They parted and upon looking at Draco's surprised face Hermione began to babble, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I know we're just friends and…"

"Hermione." Draco said stopping her.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you kissed me." He answered smiling.

"Really?" she asked the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"Really. I'm just sorry you didn't do it sooner."

Hermione suddenly remembered why she had come down to the dungeon in the first place, "About Saturday I…"

"You weren't ready yet. I understand that, don't worry about it." Draco interrupted pushing a piece of her curly hair behind her ear.

"So what does all of this mean?" she asked scooting over and leaning against him.

He put his arm around her, "Well I guess we're a couple. Only if you want that though I wouldn't want to…"

This time she was the one to interrupt him, "I'd love that." She gave him another quick kiss and rested her head on his shoulder grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! They're finally together nothing can go wrong now…or can it? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. The Bubble Has Burst

**A/N: So my reviewers are back, yay! All your reviews were great and I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The Bubble Has Burst

The next week passed by in a dreamy blur for Hermione. She was so happy when she was with Draco. Hermione had been happy when they were just friends, but now that they were together it was like whenever they were around each other they were two parts of a whole that fit together perfectly. At first they had contemplated keeping their relationship a secret but knew that when you were at Hogwarts secrets didn't stay secrets for long, so they showed their affection for each other publicly and didn't care what anybody else thought. Though when they came into the great hall hand in hand one morning Minerva just winked at Hermione, like she had expected this to happen all along.

Once again it was Friday and this time Hermione was anxiously awaiting the weekend. Draco had asked her down to Hogsmeade and she had gotten Winky to babysit, it was going to be the first weekend she hadn't spent indoors grading papers or playing with Hayden and she was too excited for words. But it was only her third class of the day and time seemed to be dragging on.

"Good morning everyone." Hermione greeted the first years, standing up. "First off I would like you to please pass up your essays that were due today."

Hermione watched as some of the student's eagerly passed up their papers and others shoved them into the waiting hands glumly. She collected all the papers from the front desks and sat them on her desk.

"Now today we will be…" she was interrupted by a loud persistent knocking on the door. "Hold on."

She strode over to the door and opened it, "I'm in the middle of a class if you could just…" Fear took hold of her and she froze on the spot. Standing outside her door was none other than Ron Weasley.

"Hello 'Mione." He grinned menacingly.

Hermione snapped out of her fear at once when she realized there was a class full of students behind her and the things her ex-husband was capable of doing. She tried to shut the door but he had already taken a step towards her and pushed the door further open.

"Ron you shouldn't be here." She said reaching into her robes for her wand. "You need to leave. _Petrificus…_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione's wand flew out of her hand, causing her to panic.

She tried yet again to shut the door but she wasn't strong enough. "Everyone into my office right now!" Hermione called fearing for her student's safety. "Lock the door behind you once you're all in!"

They glanced at her struggling with the door and some stranger and they all got up and rushed into her office, but not before Ron had pushed his way in and grabbed Hannah Cole who had been sitting near the back. He pulled a shiny metal object out his pocket and held it to her throat, Hermione's eyes widened and tears began to stream down Hannah's face as she tried not to scream. Hermione glanced back at her office door which was shut and with that small comfort she turned back to Ron.

"If I'm leaving it's going to be with you and Hayden." He looked down at Hannah, "If you want her to leave here unharmed then you will come with me right now."

For a split second Hermione thought of doing just that. Her old self told her to comply and maybe he wouldn't hurt her too badly, but then she snapped out of it, she wouldn't let him have control over her any longer, "No."

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not going with you Ron." Hermione slowly backed up and felt along the desks for something to use against him. Her hand landed upon something that felt like a pencil but when she saw Hannah's eyes light up she knew it had to be a wand. Ron hadn't seen her grab it so she took a chance. "_Impedimenta!_"

Ron froze, but Hermione knew it was only temporary, "Hannah get in my office now."

Hannah untangled herself from Ron's grasp and started towards Hermione's office, but watching her go was a mistake. The spell had worn off and suddenly Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest. She turned to Ron who had stabbed her with the knife, he was now backing up looking as if he was surprised with what he had just done. Hermione fell against a desk, she could tell he had missed her heart, but she was having difficulty breathing and the pain was unbearable. But she couldn't let Ron get away, the wand was still in her hand and with the last bit of her strength she shot a stunning curse at him and then used _Petrificus Totalus _to freeze him until someone could come and get him.

Hermione had no energy left and she slumped to the floor. She didn't think she would live from the wound but if she wanted a chance the knife needed to go. So like tearing off a band-aid Hermione pulled the knife out fast, and the pain was indescribable. The knife clattered to the floor and she bit her lip, trying not to scream and gathered up her cloak to try using it to slow the bleeding.

Then Hannah's face was suddenly above her. Hermione felt Hannah move her hand and cloak out of the way and put something else on the wound, it looked like gauze of some sort. "I-I told the portrait of Pro-Professor Dumbledore that you-you were hurt. He-he told me t-to use this." She explained as tears fell down her face, "He-he said that he-he'd already t-told Professor McGonagall th-that something bad was happening. Sh-she's on her way."

Hermione grimaced as Hannah applied pressure to her wound, "Good…you were…very…brave…" she reached her hand up to brush Hannah's tears away, "Don't…cry…I'll be…fine…" Though Hermione knew what she said was untrue, even with magic she probably wouldn't be able to survive this.

"The-the man is he…" Hannah asked looking over at Ron's body on the floor.

"Not…dead…just…frozen…" She assured.

"It would be better if he was dead." Hannah muttered.

"Don't…say…things…like…that…"

"Sorry Professor." She said, but Hermione could tell she wasn't the least bit sorry.

Before she could say anything more, Hermione heard the door open and heard a gasp before she saw Minerva's face above her, "I'll take over Miss Cole, but I need you to go get Madame Pomfrey."

Hannah left the room and Minerva applied pressure to Hermione's chest, "You're going to be fine Hermione, don't worry."

"You…know…that's…not true…"

"Don' talk like that." Minerva said with tears in her eyes.

"Hayden…is…he…"Hermione asked hoping Ron hadn't gone to her rooms before coming to her classroom.

"He's fine, don't worry."

"Wh-where's…Draco." She asked beginning to feel lightheaded from her loss of blood.

"He's…"

"I'm right here." Draco interrupted now kneeling on the other side of Hermione, and placing his hands on the wound, "I've got it, Minerva. Go get the students out of her office."

Minerva nodded her head and then it was just Hermione and Draco. Hermione reached her hand up and put it on the side of his face, Draco held it there with one hand, "I…need…to…tell…you…something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Love…you…"She whispered her breathing becoming even more labored.

"You're not going to die. You only said that because you think you're going to die, but you aren't." Draco said his eyes filling with tears.

"No…mean…it…" Hermione said. "Really…love…you…"

Draco squeezed her hand, "I love you too."

"Don't…forget…that…"She whispered before her eyes fluttered closed and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *hides under rock* Major cliff hanger I know, but it had to be done. I hope you guys liked this chapter and if any of you have read my other Dramione, Law Turned Love, I hope it didn't remind you too much of the dramatic scene in that one. Please leave me a review and tell me what ya think!**


	9. Options

**A/N: Hey so I know I left all you guys in suspense for a couple of days, but I was extremely busy this week helping with my church's VBS and even now I'm still wiped out. Also I just posted a new story using the iPod challenge that has been circulating through the website for a while and it would be awesome if you guys could go check that out and tell me what you think. I'm going to use a few pairings and you can request some if you like. So anyways here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Options

Hermione Granger was dead. That much she was sure of. Her whole body ached, and her chest felt like it was on fire, she couldn't see anything and that is probably what scared her the most. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't relent. Hermione tried focusing on her other senses and she heard a crackling sound, somewhat similar to a fire. Then she heard a dull murmur and she willed her hearing to become stronger, after a few moments it was and she was able to make out what someone was saying.

"…so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I should have known that something was wrong, I should've sensed it and gotten rid of Weasley." Hermione recognized the voice as Draco's. But Draco was alive and if she could hear his voice…that meant that she was alive! She was distracted by the fact that she wasn't dead and missed some of what he had been saying, "…I just-I just need you to wake up. Only for a moment just so I know you're alright."

He squeezed her hand and she wanted to squeeze back, but she couldn't. She wanted to sit up and kiss him and tell him that she was alright, that she could hear him and that she was fine. But it was like she was a prisoner in her own body, she was there, but she wasn't and she wanted scream. After a while she was tired of listening to him and not being able to answer so she 'went back to sleep', at least that what she thought it was, because she couldn't hear Draco talking anymore. But she could see him, because all of a sudden she was standing over her body, he wasn't beside her body holding her hand but he was standing to the side while Madame Pomfrey and a few other healers surrounded her body apparently trying to get her breathing again. Something had happened and now it looked Hermione was dying, and she was standing there watching it happen.

"Hermione." Someone called her name and she whipped her head around.

"Fred?"

Leaning against the doorway of the Hospital Wing stood Fred Weasley, he grinned slyly at her the same old smile he'd always had but there was something different about him. She walked over to him and then realized what it was, he seemed to be shiny and somewhat transparent, like a ghost.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered pushing himself away from the wall. "Walk with me?"

She nodded and they began walking down the hall, but after they had only taken a few strides the location transformed and they were walking in a completely white space. They walked on for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, nearing a bright light.

"What are you doing here Fred? What's going on?" Hermione asked stopping.

"Well you've been teetering on what we call 'The Edge' for a few days and they sent me down to talk to you, explain your options." Fred answered.

"My options?" she asked confused.

"Here come sit down first." A bench suddenly appeared to their right and they sat down. "Ok first before we talk about your options, I need to talk to you about Malfoy."

Hermione sighed, "Harry and Ginny accept that he's my friend, I don't need anyone else's approval."

"No that's not what I was going to say." He chuckled. "I've been watching you two and even though I know you don't care either way I…approve."

"Well thank you Fred, your opinion is so important to me." She said sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished. I know that you've just started dating him, but even if you can't tell, you're holding back. You're not letting all your walls down and if you don't it could ruin your relationship."

"Wait…what? Where the heck is all of this coming from?" Hermione asked now completely flabbergasted. "You talk like you can see the future or something."

"Well death does have its perks." Fred winked at her, but in only a moment his face sobered, "What my brother did to you was wrong. It was horrible and I never thought he could be capable of something like that. But you can't let his mistake alter the rest of your life; you can't let it ruin the life that you've rebuilt for yourself."

"That's great advice and I'll take it to heart, but I can't really do anything with it if I'm dead." She said still confused.

"Oh sorry I almost forgot. You've got two options, one the two of us can keep walking and we'll go to heaven, or you can go back and live your life." He explained.

"I'd like to live thank you." Hermione answered without a second thought.

"Hold on. If you choose to go back, you have to know that the recovery will be painful. The healers have done their best but it will hurt." Fred cautioned.

"I don't care. If you're going to give me a chance to go back and live the rest of my life, watch my son grow up and fall completely head over heals for someone then I'm going to take it. No matter what shape my body is in when I get back." She said confidently.

"Always determined to get your point across Granger, a yes I'm sure would have been just as efficient." He winked at her and then stood up.

"So how do I get back then?" she asked after she'd stood as well.

"Well they told me that you'll just have to shut your eyes and count to ten and you'll be back in your old body." She began to close her eyes but Fred's hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Hold on. We've only been gone for about ten minutes, but back there we've been gone for ten days. By now you should be able to open your eyes and move and such, but be careful you're going to be extremely sore."

"Alright I will. Thank you, Fred." She gave him a hug.

"No problem 'Mione." They pulled away, "Oh and next time you see George, tell him he was mad for naming his kid after me. He's going to be twice as bad as the two of us were."

She laughed, "Ok I will."

Fred began to walk off into the distance and Hermione closed her eyes, "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten."

In the blink of an eye Hermione felt like she was laying down once again, this time she was propped up a little, but it had seemed Fred was right. The ache in her whole body was gone but her chest was extremely sore and still felt like it was on fire. Hermione tried once again to open her eyes and was glad when she found that she could. She looked around and it took her but a moment to realize Draco was sitting beside her bed. His arm was propped up on a chair and his chin was resting on his fist, and he was snoring lightly. Hermione took in his appearance and frowned, it looked like he hadn't shaved once in the ten days she'd been asleep and there were dark circles under his eyes like this had been the first wink of sleep he had gotten in days. She didn't want to wake him but thought he would want to know she was ok than be asleep.

"Dr-draco." Her throat was dry and it hurt when she talked. She coughed trying to clear her throat and instantly regretted it. The simple action sent waves of pain through her chest and she cringed. After the pain had subsided she tried again, a little bit louder this time, "Draco, wake up."

He stirred, "Mmm-five more minutes 'Mione." She smiled, waiting until he realized what he had said, it took him about two seconds then his eyes shot open, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She said smiling.

"Thank God." He hugged her tightly and she cringed, but pushed the pain to the back of her mind, happy to be in his arms. "You don't know how glad I am to hear your voice."

He pulled away, but Hermione missed his touch, "Sit with me?" She asked scooting over and patting the spot beside her.

Draco smiled and carefully climbed onto the bed. Hermione rested her head against his chest and he put his arm around her, "How do you feel?"

"Sore. But glad to be alive." She answered smiling, and then looked up at him. "You know, I meant it when I said I loved you. It wasn't just some I'm about to die proclamation thing."

"I know, and I meant it when I said it back." He leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, but it was full of love.

"We've only been dating for what two weeks, if you include my time spent sleeping," Draco laughed. "but I just…"

"You just know." He finished for her.

She nodded her head, "Exactly."

"I feel the exact same way."

Hermione rested her head back on his chest, "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Hermione Granger."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Epilogue? Let me know, and I'll see what I can do ;)**


End file.
